Question: Kevin did 64 more jumping jacks than Jessica in the morning. Kevin did 66 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Explanation: Kevin did 66 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 64 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $66 - 64$ jumping jacks. He did $66 - 64 = 2$ jumping jacks.